I am NOT a fangirl!
by fieryostrich
Summary: Emma (short for Emily)is just a member of the audience. But when her chance arrives to meet Toby Turner, when he goes on holiday in norfolk, she doesn't want to spoil it by fangirling... then the accident happens. She suffers from amnesia and forgets everything. But Toby is in constant fear that something will trigger the memory of what she saw when she met him...
1. Chapter 1

"How will you cope?"  
"What?"  
"No internet for a week! We know what you and Maddy are like"  
"Oh I'm sure we'll be fine" I lied. _Nope. No we won't. I'm so freakin' screwed!_ The thought of having to catch up on all the new YouTube videoswhen I returned home was irritating me to the point that I might not enjoy my holiday. _Nice one, Mum and Dad. Your daughter has OCD in the weirdest places._

Elsa laughed.  
"Emma! You've gone pale!"_ Ugh. _I hated the way I was always associated within the 'internet addicts' group of people. I'm not crazy! I swear!  
"I'll be fine" I replied, trying and failing to hide the sharpness in my voice. Elsa got the idea and dropped the subject. I began fishing around my bag for my iPod. It wasn't an iPod touch or anything, it was a pink iPod mini and it was the only Apple product I owned.  
I was about to put in my headphones when Elsa grabbed my shoulder, a look of sorrow on her face. She was about to say something when a sticking out branch slapped her in the face. She gave the branch the middle finger and scowled at it then stared at me with a secretly-I-am-normal face  
we both erupted with laughter and by the time we'd finished my throat was actually hurting, though that was half the fault of the weather.

It was autumn, around the end of October and the good old English weather had kicked in: It had been raining for about a week non-stop. Halloween was going to be during our holiday.  
The four of us: Me, Maddy, Elsa and Phoebe, were going to Center parcs. It had been booked three months ago and we were to stay at the Elveden forest Village, Pine, chalet 358. I'd had it memorized.  
I looked at Elsa she had turned to her phone, her long black hair was tucked into her scarf. That annoyed me.  
"EMMA!" a voice called from far behind me. I turned. It was Mike, my cousin. He had curly blonde Hair and was kind of pudgy but none the less a great guy. We waited until he caught up. Elsa greeted him and we began walking again.  
"Ugh on Skyrim..." I began, then trailed of as Mike made a face.  
"Oh yeah you like COD and Halo and stuff don't you, Mike?" He nodded  
"OH MY GOD Hey Mike do you remember the life of Logan?" Mike's face went blank for a moment, and then he grinned and began laughing.  
"Oh man I haven't seen that in _ages! _There's probably a load of Halo 4 ones now."  
"Haha, yeah!"

'The Life of Logan' was an old web show George had shown me when we were younger about the game: Halo. There was the main character, Logan, and his friends: Captain Fluffball or something like that, and a yellow one whose name I couldn't remember all I knew was that he was a little retarded and had a rocket launcher. And there was James. He was the normal one.  
"Uh... I'm going now!" Elsa yelled. After all that laughing I hadn't realised we had reached the woods that Elsa left us at.  
"Oh ok, Pack everything you need tonight! I'll see you Monday!"  
"m'kay BYE!" Elsa continued to walk down and Mike and I turned left into the woods. We talked the journey away until Mike was saying goodbye at the top of my road. _Huh? that walk was quick. When I'm on my own it takes ages, I normally get scared of Slenderman and hobos and stuff._ I walked down the road greeting Joe as I passed. Maddies car wasn't in the driveway so I got out my own key and unlocked the door.

It was almost dark by then so I turned on a few lights and opened my laptop. Toby's new 'walking dead' was uploaded. I just started to watch it when Maddy burst into my room. I almost had a heart attack! Her face was red but I didn't think much of it because it was cold outside. But her eyes were brighter then I think I've ever seen them. _What in the world?_  
"Watch the vlog!" Immediately, I irritably closed the window that had 'the walking dead' on it (I had been looking forward to it all day!) and opened my subscriptions. Toby had uploaded a new vlog. It was called: 'CENTER PARCS,' by the sound of Maddies squeal i guessed that's what she meant. I frowned and opened it up:  
"Audience? Wha-? What are you doing under the sofa audience? I've been looking for you all day!"  
Toby continued on as usual and I saw nothing special until the very end of the vlog. I froze, speechless.

"Holy shit..." was all I could say. Maddy wiggled on the bed and I almost dropped my laptop.  
"I know!"

"Toby's going to Center Parcs...and so are we...!"

**Toby's p.o.v**

I sat on the couch, slowly running my hands across gryphon's back. He was asleep. My eyes travelled to the envelope on the table. The tickets were inside; Seven of them. Gabe had won them in a raffle draw. 70% off tickets for a chalet for a place called 'Center Parcs' in England. As much as I was looking forward to it...I couldn't help but remember the last time I went to England...my eyes the switched to the palm of my hand. There was the scar from Hyde Park. I closed my eyes and tried to forget. The seven that were coming were: Gabe, Me, Seth, Sean, Jack, Kristen (Jack's girlfriend) and Olga.

I sighed and stood up. Gryphon grunted with surprise as he rolled off my lap, and tottered away grumpily. I yawned and stretched my arms, and then I stumbled a bit because I had stood up too quickly and there were spots in my vision. I stood still until it had cleared and then began walking into the kitchen, working out a plan in my head of how to avoid starting a riot again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

***Sorry about the quality of the first chapter, I had writer's block but I hope you liked it. I also suck at summaries :L this is my first fanfic. Yaaay!**

**Also if there is anything written incorrectly or there is any incorrect information it is just the way the character is. It isn't a typo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Center Parcs or any of the YouTubers mentioned***

Chapter two

**Emma's P.O.V**

Maddy and I had made a plan; If we saw Toby, we were only allowed to approach him if he wasn't surrounded by fans.( If you stick with the fans you'll never get noticed). Also don't ask for anything more than an autograph, or it will be an annoyance to him, like that time one of his fangirls spammed his twitter because he didn't eat her cookies on a vlog (this had bothered us a lot).

"OH MY GOD, LOOK!" There was a ripple of delight as we all turned to see the large sign with the Center Parcs logo printed in green.

"I saw it first!" I turned to Maddy who was grinning proudly, I could see her teeth. They were perfect and white and I had always been jealous of them.

"All hail Queen Maddy, ruler of all...sight see..ers.."

"Yes! Bow down to me all you puny short-sighted ones, for I can see farther than the eye can see!"

"That...doesn't even make sense"

"Ah but it does" Maddy whispered, adopting an ancient wizard's voice.

"You see? Everything that makes sense, that has made sense, and will make sense has been spoken by word of mouth..."

"What? I don't even...what?"

"What the fuck are you guys on about?" Phoebe poked her head between the two front seats

"I dunno, shut me up before I say anything else...please! Help me!"

"That might shut you up!" Elsa growled before indicating to the long queue of cars waiting in line to check into Center Parcs that, by the way, didn't seem to be moving.

"This...might take a while"

My heart fluttered and I began to feel my palms sweat. _Toby could be in any one of these cars._ I decided to put a CD on to calm myself down. I admired Maddy's ability to keep cool but I could tell by the way her eyes scrutinized the cars one by one, that she was thinking the same as me. _come on, keep it together. _I turned the CD up louder, closed my eyes and counted to ten, then one hundred, then a thousand...

It took some time but we finally made it to our chalet. I relaxed a little as I closed the door behind me. I had been tense all evening and it was nice to know that there was a door between me and the rest of the Holiday park. Maddy let out a breath and flopped on the sofa with phoebe, turning the TV on. Elsa put on the radio and unpacked the kitchen things ready for dinner. I paused, then began moving slowly, trying not to draw attention to myself. First I opened the door closest to me. It was an OK sized bedroom but it had a nice view of the lake that was out the back of our chalet. I went to the other room. This one was bigger but the view wasn't as nice.  
I decided to go back into the nicer room.

"I bagsey this room!" I yelled there was a pause, then a thunder of footsteps. Phoebe, Elsa and Maddy poked their heads through the door.

"Awww! No fair!"

"The view is amazing" Phoebe said as she sat down on the other bed and unpacked her things. I grinned

"Yeah it is isn't it!" Maddy and Elsa rolled their eyes and left. Phoebe and I just laughed.

"Russle Howard's Good News is on!" Elsa called from the other room. All of a sudden I felt immensely tired.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed"

"Really? It's only nine O'clock"

"...It's been a long day"

"You weren't the one driving!"

"Jesus! am I not allowed to sleep?"

"No" Phoebe ordered. I threw my pillow at her. She laughed and threw it back then said goodnight and went away.

I lay on my back and tried to get to sleep but I found it hard. A few hours later I heard phoebe come in and settle down to bed.

"Emma? You awake?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh sorry you sound tired...goodnight"

"What did you want to say?"

"Oh nothing don't worry get some sleep"

"You sure it can wait?"

"Yeah..._goodnight!"_

"OK jeez...night"

I looked under the curtains and out through the glass into the night-time (my bed was next to the window) and all I could see was the dark outlines of trees which reminded me of Slenderman so I closed my eyes tight and tried to forget. But worrying about Slenderman made me forget about Toby so I told myself I needed my energy for tomorrow and I eventually managed to drift off...

**Toby's P.O.V**

As soon as I got into our chalet I unpacked my things and got out my phone. I sat on the bed for a while and uploaded pre-recorded Tobygames. Then I opened my camera, ready to make a vlog. Before I began recording, though, I made sure all the curtains were closed and there was no evidence of the location of my chalet_. Just one little hint of my where-abouts and they've got me._ After that I got straight into bed. Today I had already seen a few fans but I tried not to worry myself too much.

_Keep it together, Toby. You've got to enjoy your holiday._.._ .Together._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there! Sorry I might not upload for a while because I'm kind of busy... but here is chapter four! (By the way, if you don't know what Center Parcs is it's a sort of massive holiday adventure park, you can Google it if you want...) this also might be quite a long chapter...  
So last chapter Emma had just arrived at Center Parcs and Toby was finding it hard to keep it together...**_

**Emma's P.O.V**

It was Halloween. Three days had passed and not a whisker of Toby had been seen, Though Maddy and I had spotted a mob of the Audience travelling around in a large group. We did our best to stay away from them. I was listening to the conversation of the people on the table behind us. I wont go into detail but it mainly consisted of embarrassing sexual stories.

I caught Elsa's eye across the table. She was listening too. I made a 'that's-probably-the-most-disgusting-thing-I've-ever-heard' face at her and she nodded back in agreement, looking positively sick.

Maddy came back and put us out of our misery. Well...almost.

"It's all booked up" she reported glumly

"What? Every single space?"

"Yeah..."

To make up for not trick-or-treating this year we decided to go to the Halloween roller skating disco- well we had planned to anyway. We were sitting in the Sports Cafe which was right next to the roller rink, so we could hear the Halloween tunes blasting out, and the exited shouts of those who were roller skating.

"Well we may as well eat here" Phoebe sighed. As if on cue, a flustered looking waiter came to our table.

"Can I take your orders?"

"Yeah um...Chicken nuggets please...and a coke"

"Make those two cokes please!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Ok four cokes and another chicken nuggets"

"Could I have fries please?"

"Sure"

"I would like a cheese burger please!"

"I must warn you, there is a 45 Minute wait" the waiter frowned down at us.

"Eh its fine, we have time to kill anyway before we go swimming"

45 minutes later out food still hadn't come. Phoebe had her head buried in her arms. I lent up against Elsa's shoulder.

"Let's play the story game!" Maddy said suddenly and we were all whisked out of our daydreams.

"I'm starting! Ok. Once"

"Upon"

"A"

"Time"

"There"

"Was"

"A"

"Pi-" "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW," My sentence was cut short. Maddy and I snapped our heads up. _That was him. I know that was him._ I took a glance over to the roller rink and I spotted a group of people gathered around someone who had fallen over. By the bar two drunken men were being escorted out and some kid had spilt their drink all over their fries and was moaning loudly. _But no Toby._ Then a kid walked past wearing a 'just kill 'em with your awesome' shirt. Maddy saw him to and the light in her eyes died. She turned to me.

"It was probably that guy," she sighed.

"Four cokes, fries, a cheese burger and two nuggets?" reported the waitress, bearing gifts of bountiful dinner.

"Oh uh yes please" I grunted, not really thinking about it.

I looked down at the golden chicken nuggets on my plate and suddenly remembered how hungry I was.

"Come on guys, Get this down you and then we'll go swimming"

**Toby's P.O.V**

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!"

I couldn't help myself. It slipped out. But before I could check to see is anyone had noticed, I lost my footing and my roller skates swerved from underneath me. For a moment the world span then there was a jarring pain in my back as I lay there belly-up staring at the ceiling of the roller rink. Within seconds, vampire-Gabe, zombie-Seth and mummy-Olga were surrounding me. After a few moments more- in which I lay unmoving on the floor- witch-Kristen, ghost-Jack and werewolf-Sean were there two. I was dressed in my Satan costume from Mymusic (I decided that I may as well use it seeing as it was Halloween)

"_Toby!"_ Sean hissed

"Dude are you ok?"

"Wha-? oh yeah I'm fine just...what's the time?"

"Nearly six"

"Oh then we may as well head off to the pool then"

And with that, I was pulled to my feet and ushered out of the roller rink.


End file.
